


Prompy Prompts

by RandyQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Multi, PH2, Pining, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Here I go, doing prompts for many different ships in the MCU
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Prompy Prompts

Harley jumped in place as his nerves threatened to take over. He was going to do it today. He was going to ask out Peter _ and _ Harry after they got back from their afternoon patrol.

It had been almost a year since he moved to New York and met Peter. From day one, Harley had had a  _ massive _ crush on the boy. Then a few months later, Harry came back from Europe and completely broke Harley with how handsome he was.

Unfortunately for him, Peter and Harry started dating the next month. Having two handsome men that he had feelings for in a relationship without him  _ hurt _ . Each day he hung out with them, he was constantly reminded of being the third wheel when they were in their own world cuddling.

Don’t get him wrong, Harley was glad that they were happy but he wanted to be happy *with* them. So imagine the joy he felt when he had overheard Peter and Harry talking about the possibility of both of them dating *another person*.

So Harley did what any person would do when they had a crush on a couple who wanted to add someone to their relationship and planned on how to ask both of them out.

Now Harley was standing on the roof of Stark Industries, waiting to see Harry gliding back with Peter attached by his webs. This was the moment he was going to *finally* confess and hope for reciprocation. 

Like clockwork, Harry and Peter came into view right at 5:30 on the dot. Harley watched as Peter dropped off his web and Harry land his glider. Peter walked to Harry and pulled the leftover web off the glider before pulling his mask off to give Harry a kiss.

Harley’s heart squeezed at the sight before the nerves took over again. “How was patrol?”

“It was good,” Harry said, smiling at Harley. “We stopped a few muggings and some carjackers.”

Peter laughed. “One of the carjackers took a look at Harry and just ran away.”

“Har har,” Harry mocked in a teasing tone. “You wanna go for pizza, Harls? Me and Pete passed a joint on the way back.”

“Yeah, I’m in for free food,” Harley said. “Y’all get changed and I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

Harry and Peter nodded. “Sounds good.” 

Twenty minutes later, Harley was laughing like crazy as Harry was recounting something Peter had did years ago.

Peter was hiding his face in Harley’s shaking shoulders with embarrassment. “Harry, I thought I could trust you.”

“Sorry, babe,” Harry said with a wink. “Kid you was adorable.”

“I sure was,” Peter agreed, snuggling into Harley and subsequently freezing Harley’s mind.

It was now or never, Harley thought. “I have something I wanna ask.”

Peter sat up, making Harley miss the warmth. “Yeah?”

“You can ask us anything,” Harry said. The warmth in their eyes stumped him slightly but nevertheless, he had to ask.

Harley rubbed his hands on his pants and steadied his breathing. “So, for a while now, I’ve like both of y’all and I wanted to ask you both out.”

Harley was expecting some kind of reaction other than what he was getting. He had expected either a rejection and, very slimly, a reciprocation but not confusion.

Harry’s brows were furrowed as were Peter’s. “But we’re  _ already  _ dating?” The way Peter said it made it sound like a question.

“ _ What? _ ” Harley asked, also confused. “Since when?” His mind was almost completely blank other than the constant ‘????’ running through his head. 

“It’s been, like, four months, Harls,” Harry said.

And like a car going 88 miles towards a brick wall, Harley remembered all the times the three of them ‘hanging out’. All the times they ate at their favorite restaurants, laying around their apartments (Harley and Peter ended up as roommates, which is how they met), and the trips to all the museums and parks.

“But,” Harley’s mind was broken. “I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror.”

Peter smiled fondly as Harry began to giggle. “We thought you weren’t much of an affectionate person.”

“How did I not know?”

“You can be a bit oblivious sometimes,” Harry teased, having calmed down from his giggle fit.

“Oh my gosh.” Harley hid his face in his hands. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We thought you knew!” Peter said. 

“Okay,” Harry started, “we would love to go out with you, even if the two of us thought we already were dating you.”

Harley nodded. “I would love that.”


End file.
